The RightWrong Choices
by Star Gemini
Summary: Rin, 16 and never been kissed, needs to find a "mate". Who will tickle her fancy? Shippo and the younger guys are having girl issues. All the guys have something in common...they all have thier eyes on Rin.
1. The Good News

Okay, this is my second try to type a fanfic (still embarrassed about the first try *cry*) This story is going to be about Rin. She is about to turn 16 and she is about to get a surprise of her life! Fun Fun Fun if you would ask me. So please and enjoy 'The Right/Wrong Choices.'

FYI- I wanted Sesshomaru to have a palace in his forest. So most of the story is going to take place at his palace.

*The Right/Wrong Choices*

Chapter 1- The "Good News"

"There you are, Rin!" said a voice bringing Rin out of her book. She had been reading under her favorite tree. "I've been calling your name for the past half hour!"

Rin looked up and saw her small green "master" with his staff of Heads. She never liked that staff; it just gives her the creeps.

"What do you want, Jaken?" She asked with annoyance in her voice, "I thought that you and lord Sesshomaru were having a private meeting or something like that."

"Ah, yes," replied Jaken as he took a step away from her, "my lord and I were discussing your birthday."

Rin put down her book. 'Lord Sesshomaru was talking about Rin?' She thought.

"Girls who are the age of sixteen are usually already married and raising a family by now. The same girls bring honor to the guardians who raised them."

"Oh, really," said Rin. She was about to pick up her book again, "good for them."

"A week from today, you will be sixteen years old. I guess you would make an okay bride."

"Bride?"

"Yes," Jaken said, not listening to Rin, "What ever groom Lord Sesshomaru chouses will be great. I mean a strong youkai would do best and that is obviously what he is going to chose."

"Youkai?"

"And the dinner party would be a perfect time to let Rin and the youkai meet for the first time." Jaken closed his eyes and nodded, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru is going to make a great choice, with my help if I may add. Am I right, Rin?" He open his eyes find out that he was talking to himself, "Rin?!"

Sesshomaru was not surprised when he saw Rin storm in to his room with rage. He figured that his servant told her 'good news'.

"What in the hell is that toad talking about?" she said, trying hard not to yell.

Rin does not like the idea of getting married?" he asked as he looked at her without showing the confusion he is having.

"Rin does not!" she was pissed, "Rin...Me...confused."

She sat down on the floor. She did not want to look at the man who she had trusted and loved like a father for so long right now. For the first time in her life, she was angry at him.

"Rin," he looked down at her, "You are not a little girl, but a young lady. You should be a proud mother by now."

'Ewww,' thought Rin.

"As my daughter you will be married to a strong noble man."

"What if Rin don't want to get married? And if Rin dose, Rin should be ale to marry some one Rin loves." said Rin. Sesshomaru was doing his father act and Rin did not like it at all. Rin felt like he was trying to control her life.

"Sesshomaru only wants the best for his Rin." he said as he helped her up off the floor. He placed his hands on Rin's Shoulders, "Sesshomaru does not want some one to take advantage of his innocent Rin. There are people who want my land, my life, most of the times both. Sesshomaru does not want Rin to get hurt again like last time Rin was kidnapped."

She looked up at him, "Can Rin at least choose some people to come to Rin's birthday dinner, please?"

"Fine," Sesshomaru sighed, "Rin can invite five people."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." She would have given him a hug but he was not much of a hugging person. She smiled, instead, and ran back outside.

She had to figure art a way to get out of this mess. She walked to the side of the lake and glanced at the reflection. She saw a short figure with big brown eyes showing sadness and happiness long dark hair swaying in the wind. She noticed that she had grown a lot over the past few years she had been living with her lord. She loved him with all of her heart and didn't want him to be angry at her. She wants him to be proud of her.

"That's it!" she said out loud, "Rin will find some man who would take good care of her and does not care Lord Sesshomaru is her father." She glanced up at the blue ski, "Now where can Rin find five people who Rin could call 'friends'? It's a beautiful day for a walk through Sesshomaru's forest," she nodded, "Rin will go for a walk and find friends later."

Rin did not know that she would find her friends sooner than she thought.

So how do you like it? Please tell me! If I get 7 reviews I would post the next chapter. So, please review, you know!

-StarGemini


	2. What!

Thank you for reviewing me.  At first, I was surprised when I found out 5 people had already read my story *gasp*.  LOL!  Well anyway, thank you again.  

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Chapter 2- "What?"******

"Are you sure that Naraku's castle is around here, Miroku?" asked Shippo as he stop and looked around.

"No," The monk looked around too, "but there is a castle around here which means that there are beautiful women nearby."

'Not only he is 25,' thought Shippo, 'but he is also a 25 year old perverted man.'

Shippo looked back at his friend.  'But this is the first time he ever acted this way ever since Sango left two years ago because some urgent "reason"'.  Shippo knew that Miroku was in love of her.  The only thing that really stumped him is why Miroku never went after her.  

"Well if we do not get any more information before Inuyasha comes back from Kagome's time.  He won't be too happy." Sighed Miroku

Inuyasha had a date with Kagome over this weekend.  He was a little nervous; that night would be the night he was all human he could finally go to the town with Kagome.  Kagome was in Collage now so she could not come and visit her friends like she use to when she was in High School.  So most of the time Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo would go and search for the rest of the shards which had broken, again!

"We've been looking for the shards for 2 years," Shippo said as he bent down to get a drink of water from the nearby stream, "And we only barely have half of the jewel."

"We know some of the holders of the shards," said Miroku, "and your fighting skills are improving more and you have grown taller."

Shippo stood up and reached below Miroku's shoulders.  Two years ago Shippo had a huge growth spurt.  He grew from three feet to five feet and still growing, he thought so anyway.  While he might still be short his skills in sorcery had grown a lot since he was little.  Inuyasha and Miroku had been training him so he could help them out more when they were battling a demon.  He had even fought a demon with out any one's help.

"Shippo," He looked up to Miroku, "We have company."

Out of no where, a huge spider demon came towards the two friends.  Miroku was about to reach for his wind tunnel.

"No Miroku!" Yelled Shippo as he was about to do his attack, "If you let your wind tunnel out, you might get sucked in too."

With that Miroku stopped.  He took a step back.  He noticed something.  He knew that the spider had a shinkon shard on his head; he could feel its power.  He also noticed that two other creatures were coming their way.  Could it be more spiders?  Or could it be someone or thing with a shinkon shard?

"FOX FIRE!"  A huge blue fire went towards the spider.  The spider jumped out of the way before it could be hit by the blue flame.

"Dang," Shippo really needed to work on his aim.

"That's my spider," A voice yelled behind the spider, "I found it first."

With a quick whoosh, a boy jumped into the air and landed on the spider's back.  Miroku did not get a good look at him, but there was something familiar about him.  He could not put his finger on it, but the way he dressed reminded him of…

"Hey!"  Shippo yelled, "Watch out!"

Not taking Shippo's warning, Miroku was knocked down to the ground by the spider's front legs.  Why didn't he see it coming?

"Give me the stupid shard!" Yelled the mysterious boy.  The spider was about to spray his poisoned web on the boy who was now bashing his fist on the spiders head.  

"FOX FIRE!"  Yelled Shippo.  Blue fire stopped the spider attack. With that the mysterious boy punched the spider with all his might and knocked the spider cold.  

"Finally," sighed the boy as he grabbed the shard out of the spider's head.  'Well at least that other weird guy with the chain weapon did not get this first.'  He started to walk off.

"Hey!" Yelled Shippo as he started to walk towards the boy, "What?  Not even a thank you?"

The boy looked over his shoulder, "Oh, yeah."  He waved his hand to him and smiled, "You are welcome."

"Welcome?"

"Saving yall's two butts was easy," He started to walk off again, "Payment is not necessary.  I got what I really wanted."  He was about to run off, but he fell to the ground, face first.

He looked up.  He couldn't get up.  He felt a huge weight on his back.  "What the-"

"Heavy, isn't it?" asked Shippo as he walked in front of the boy, "It's one of my tricks and I still have plenty more where that came from."

"Stupid squirrel."

"I'm a FOX!"

While Shippo and the boy fought, the "monk" just sat back and watched.  He could have stopped them, but he decided to take this time to rest; he was tired and found this argument entertaining.

"Listen," said the boy, furious, "you've got to let me go before he comes."

"Who?"

Just on que, a hook like weapon came out of the bushes and hit the tree that was right behind Shippo.  Shippo swallowed hard when he saw that the hook missed his neck only inches. 

"I missed on purposed," Said a dark figure as he came towards the two boys, "I do not whish to kill you."  The new stranger stepped into the light.  There, they saw the new guy wearing a black and blue ninja outfit with blue armors.  His hair was pulled up in a short pony tail just like Shippo's.  His eyes were cold.  He would have looked like a cold hearted beast if it wasn't for the freckles across his nose.

"Well you did _help me."_

It took a while, but Miroku finally recognized the new boy.  He would have never thought that he would see an exterminator again, especially him!  "Kohaku?!"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

So, did you like it? Please review!  I'm going to need all of yall's help.  I need a name for this new character.  He is a demon.  I just need a name.  

I would also take this time to thank **one of my best friends in the whole world who cheeked my story for grammar, coolwolff22!  Thanks a bunch!**

-Star Gemini


	3. Kohaku and Kaggarro

Hey yall! How have ya been? Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry that I didn't updated sooner. You see I had all this crap (school, family crisis, et.) I promise I will get this story done! Oh yeah, one more thing before yall start reading… REVIEW, PLEASE! Because I need yall's opinions! Please review me. I don't care if you just say "I HATE IT!" Hey at least its feed back¿right?

* * *

The Wrong/Right Choices in Life

Chapter 3- Kohaku and Kaggarro

"Kohaku!"

Kohaku looked over to see the monk which he had many fights with, Miroku. "Its flattering that you remember me, lord monk." His smile was could and lifeless. Kohaku yanked his weapon out of the tree and caught it in the air and at the same time, almost cut Shippo's throat. He was still a minion to the evil master, Narku. Narku would always send Kohaku to do all the dirty work. Today he was sent out to kill the demon that had a shard and was told to kill anything that was in his way. He almost got the spider's shard if the other demon had not startle the spider and made it ran away. Now the other demon had the shard and Kohaku is determined to get it back. "I want to thank you for catching this wolf demon for me," Kohaku walked closer, "Now let me take care of this demon."

"Did you say 'wolf demon'?" Asked Miroku.

"Yes," Kohaku answered, "and a very annoying one."

Miroku knew he seen this type of demon somewhere. The wolf demon reminded him of Koga, except that this one had red hair, but other than that, the demon looks exactly like Koga; same outfit and attitude. 'Did Koga finally got over Kagome and had children before me?' The thought made Miroku ashamed. He was supposed to be the first one to be a father. That dream just flushed down the whirl pool.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Shippo.

"What else do you think a demon exterminator do with a demon that gets in his way?" Kohaku raised his weapon up into the air. "Besides, I need that fragment."

"You're going to kill him and give the fragment to Naraku?" Asked Miroku, he looked down at the trapped demon. He felt sorry for him.

"You know 'wolf demon' has a name!" yelled the demon as he tried to free him self from the huge statue on top of him. "It's Kaggarro, and I need to give this to my leader so he could finally get that women he wants."

"Your leader?" Shippo looked down.

"You're not talking about Koga?" asked Miroku.

"The one and only! He is probably the best demon on earth." Kaggarro bragged with pride, "Why, I heard he even beat a wind sorceress and a K-9 mutt a couple of times."

"You mean Inu Yasha?"

"Yeah, that one… I guess...," Koggarro scratch his head, "Koga called the dog many names like moron, mutt, as-"

"Blah blah blah is all I hear coming out of that hole that demon call mouth," Kohaku smirk, "Now let me shut it up by cutting off his worthless head."

Kohaku raised his weapon up over his head, once again. Shippo stepped in between Kohaku and Kaggarro.

"I don't care that this demon is evil or not," Shippo started to think of some spells to stop Kohaku, "but it does not give you the right to kill him."

"I don't need a right." Kohaku was about to let go of his weapon to hit Shippo, but he was stopped when a girl came running towards them.

She was screaming her head off. She stopped to catch her breath in between Shippo and Kohaku. Once the girl caught her breath, she looked up to the boys. She stood there and smiled.

"What?" Kohaku took a step back, 'I know her… but who…'

"Um…" Miroku stepped towards her, "Excuse me but are you in some sort of danger?"

The girl looked up at the monk and smiled. "No," she said, "Just a huge monster chancing me and trying to eat me." She glanced back at the direction she came from, "It would mean a lot if you could kill it for me."

Right after she said that, the ugliest monster they ever seen came out running out of the bushes. Trying to catch its breath, it looks at girl with its yellow eyes. It waved its staff of heads in the air towards girl. "Now Rin," it huffed, "when I say it is time to go home, I mean it!"

* * *

Have any of you notice that the end of each of my chapter, I have a character come in? I just relived that. Hmm…. Any way. Sorry again that I didn't update sooner, but all this crap happen and I couldn't write for a while. Writer's Block. Gotta hate it! 


End file.
